1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an ink jet recorder for supplying ink to a recording head from an ink supply port provided in an ink cartridge and for discharging the ink from a nozzle hole provided in the recording head to record characters and the like on paper, and more particularly, to an ink jet recorder in which a sufficient amount of ink can be supplied to a recording head from an ink cartridge, and the ink in the ink cartridge hardly leaks.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ink jet recorder has been so generally constructed that an ink holding member 11 composed of a porous member for holding ink 1 is contained inside an ink cartridge 10, an ink supply port 12 for supplying the ink 1 to a recording head 20 and a vent hole 13 for introducing air into the ink cartridge 10 are provided in the ink cartridge 10. The ink supply port 12 in the ink cartridge 10 and the recording head 20 communicate with each other by connecting means 30, as shown in FIG. 1.
The ink 1 held in the ink holding member 11 provided inside the ink cartridge 10 is supplied to the recording head 20 through the ink supply port 12. The ink 1 is discharged from a plurality of nozzle holes 21 provided in the recording head 20 to record characters and the like on paper. Air is introduced into the ink cartridge 10 through the vent hole 13, to keep pressure inside the ink cartridge 10 constant.
In such an ink jet recorder, in cases such as a case where the ink 1 is supplied to the recording head 20 from the ink cartridge 10 at high speed, the ink 1 cannot be sufficiently supplied to the recording head 20, resulting in insufficient printing, for example.
In the prior art, in order to sufficiently supply the ink 1 from the ink cartridge 10 to the recording head 20 as described above, therefore, it has been examined that the ink supply port 12 communicating with the recording head 20 is made large, to supply a large amount of ink 1 to the recording head 20 through the ink supply port 12. When the ink supply port 12 is thus made large, however, leakage of the ink 1 from the ink cartridge 10 is increased.